Encontro a Três
by Madame Baggio
Summary: O que você faria se repentinamente seu namorado te fizesse uma proposta um tanto... pervertida, mas que por outro lado parece muito excitante? Lily Evans se viu nessa situação quando seu namorado, James Potter, lhe fez uma chocante proposta...


O namoro dos dois era a coisa mais comentada de Hogwarts. Já havia seis meses que os dois estavam juntos e mesmo assim parecia que as pessoas ainda não haviam se acostumado a vê-los juntos ao invés de brigando e berrando pelos corredores. Até para ela era algo estranho. Quem imaginaria que ela, Lily Evans, a garota que sempre declarou aos quatro ventos que nunca sairia com James Potter era agora a namorada idolatrada dele. O relacionamento dos dois era uma coisa quase de contos de fadas. Eles se davam bem, se divertiam e eram lindos e populares, um sonho para qualquer um.

Lily sentia-se nas nuvens estando junto a James. Ele era perfeito, aquele tipo de cara que muitas querem e poucas conseguem. Era lindo, rico, educado e o melhor, loucamente apaixonado por ela. Tinha também mais uma coisa que ela amava em James: ele não era daqueles garotos machistas, que achavam que podiam fazer o que quisessem com qualquer uma, menos com a namorada. Desde o terceiro mês de namoro os dois mantinham constantes encontros na sala precisa, onde provavam varias maneiras de se satisfazerem, se darem prazer. E James sempre a levava ao céu...

Hoje mesmo era um desses dias em que eles iriam se encontrar na sala precisa. Lily estava la esperando por James, que havia dito que hoje queria mostrar a ela algo diferente. Esta excitadíssima com isso. James era sempre muito criativo...

A sala precisa tinha uma decoração sensual que ela preparara para os dois: uma mesa arrumada com uma toalha branca e velas, um confortável sofá vermelho onde poderiam ficar um pouco juntos antes de finalmente passarem a enorme cama de dossel e cobertores de veludo vermelho sangue para aquelas noites frescas de fim de inverno. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Usava um tubinho preto, simples, até a altura dos joelhos, com um decote generoso, sandálias pratas. Os cabelos ruivos soltos e levemente cacheados na ponta. Ela estava muito atraente...

Ouviu a porta abrir e virou-se sorridente para encarar James.

-Olá. –falou com um lindo sorriso para o namorado.

-Oi meu amor. –James falou dando um de seus lindos e mágicos sorrisos. Trajava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de mangas compridas, branca. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados como sempre. Ele entrou se encaminhando até Lily, que estranhou o fato de ele ter deixado a porta aberta. Mas qualquer pensamento foi afastado de sua mente quando ele a alcançou e enlaçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. Aquele beijo que só ele sabia dar, que começava carinhoso e gentil e que pouco a pouco ia consumindo os dois até tornar-se algo louco e cheio de desejo.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. –ele falou ofegante após interromper o beijo.

-O que? –ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-Isso deve ser uma novidade tremenda pra você, mas não fique brava comigo, ok? –ele pediu com um daqueles sorrisos marotos que denunciava que ele realmente pretendia aprontar.

-James Potter, o que você está aprontando? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Pode entrar. –James falou na direção da porta.

Lily ficou indignada. Ele ia trazer outra garota ali? Ele estava muito enganado se achava que ela ia ceder a esse tipo de fantasia maluca masculina. Entre ela e James não cabia nenhuma outra mulher, nem que fosse para simplesmente satisfazer um desejo dele. Mas ficou ainda mais chocada ao ver que quem entrava na sala não era uma garota. Era pior. Era Sirius Black, o melhor amigo de James. O garoto que ela mais odiava na escola. Um metido, sem vergonha, prepotente, um verdadeiro babaca. Olhou incrédula para James.

-James, o que isso significa? –perguntou levemente irritada.

-Calma, Lily. –James falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos –Eu chamei o Sirius pra passar a noite com a gente.

Lily olhou escandalizada para James.

-O que? Como assim "passar a noite com a gente"? –perguntou querendo realmente ignorar o sentido que tinha entendido naquela frase.

Ouviu Sirius dar um risinho debochado atrás de si e bufou irritada. Era isso que odiava em Sirius. Ele vivia querendo arrumar jeitos desprezá-la. Não se conformava de ter perdido o amigo de farras para ela.

-Tira esse garoto daqui agora! –ordenou irritada e mais uma vez ouviu Sirius rir as suas costas.

-Calma, meu amor. –James pediu segurando Lily, então lançou um olhar de censura a Sirius que apenas deu de ombros –Eu sei que talvez pareça absurdo, mas...

-"Talvez pareça?" Isso é absurdo, James. Quem você pensa que eu sou? –exclamou indignada.

-Lily, eu te amo, você sabe. –James falou incomodado –Você acha que eu faria qualquer coisa que te prejudicasse? E você também sabe que eu nunca te forçaria a nada.

Lily bufou irritada e se soltou de James, afastou-se dos dois, dando as costas a eles.

-Vamos fazer assim, Lily: o Sirius janta com a gente. Se até o final do jantar você não mudar de opinião ele vai embora. Juro. –James assegurou.

Lily ainda tentou pensar em um bom motivo para não aceitar isso. Mas conhecia James e confiava nele. Sabia que ele não a forçaria a nada. Então o que custava agüentar o Black por um tempinho? Depois faria James pagar por isso de algum jeito... Suspirou resignada e voltou-se para os dois.

-Ok, mas se no fim do jantar eu não tiver mudado de idéia...

-Ele vai embora. –James assegurou –Eu juro.

Lily acabou concordando. Providenciaram mais uma cadeira e foram juntos jantar. James serviu vinho para os três, mas Lily não ligou muito. Ela era resistente à bebida e James sabia, não achava que ele queria embebedá-la. Bem, talvez quisesse, mas certamente não seria fácil. Durante o jantar eles conversaram bastante e riram também. Sirius não era tão idiota assim, apesar de ainda ser muito esnobe. Quando queria agradar uma mulher certamente conseguia, mas não era esse o lado que ele mostrava agora. Provavelmente queria seduzi-la o suficiente para esta noite. Ele era bem sedutor, ela tinha que admitir. Quando percebeu no meio do jantar já estava trocando caricias com James e Sirius tinha uma mão pousada na sua coxa. E o mais interessante é que isso não a estava incomodando.

Após o jantar os três se encontravam sentados no sofá, com os sapatos espalhados pela sala. Lily estava alegre, mas mesmo assim ainda percebia bem a situação. Não podia negar que era uma proposta muito tentadora. Teria os dois caras mais desejados de Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo. Mas... Isso não era muito... Imoral? Cada minuto que passava ela queria mais, mas ainda tinha uma batalha moral dentro de si mesma para vencer. No momento estava encostada no peito de Sirius (depois de muita insistência de James), que acariciava seus cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra brincava em sua cintura, e seus pés estavam no colo de James que massageava-os. Era uma sensação muito boa essa de ser desejada por dois homens, não podia negar. Sentiu James beijar seu pé e deu uma risadinha.

-O que você quer, Lily? –James perguntou beijando os pés dela.

-Quer que eu vá embora, _Evans_? –Sirius perguntou sedutor em seu ouvido. Depois mordiscou a orelha dela, de um jeito enlouquecedor.

Como resposta ela apenas pôs o braço para trás, enlaçando o pescoço de Sirius, que desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, enquanto as mãos agora acariciavam os seios por cima do vestido. James inclinou-se para frente e beijou-a nos lábios de maneira carinhosa.

-Não se preocupe. –falou rouco –Nós vamos cuidar de você.

Aquilo deixou Lily muito excitada. Sentiu Sirius abaixar o zíper de seu vestido e beijar suas costas. De repente foi puxada por James ficando de pé junto com ele. O maroto começou a beijá-la cheio de desejo, com as mãos percorrendo todo o corpo dela, fazendo o vestido deslizar, deixando-a apenas com uma minúscula calcinha preta. Sirius assistia a troca de caricias sentado no sofá. Lily ajudou James a se livrar da própria camisa. Ele voltou a beijá-la. A mão dele deslizou para uma das coxas, levantando-a e fazendo-a envolver a própria cintura, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Lily. Ela nem imaginava quanto tempo mais conseguiria ficar de pé naquelas condições. Então sentiu Sirius abraçar sua cintura por trás.

Os dois atletas de Hogwarts tinham força o bastante para mantê-la de pé. Sirius voltou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto James desviou sua atenção para os seios de Lily. Beijou o topo deles e o vale entre eles, para depois dar uma leve lambida no mamilo rígido, o que fez Lily sentir suas pernas falharem, mas Sirius a manteve de pé. A mão dele desceu acariciando a barriga de Lily até alcançar a calcinha. Ele deslizou os dedos para dentro da peça e tocou o sexo dela com um dedo. Lily gemeu. James deu uma risadinha e começou a sugar o mamilo de Lily enquanto o dedo de Sirius brincava com o clitóris da ruiva.

Lily agora dava graças por ter os dois para mantê-la de pé. De repente os dois pararam o que faziam. As mãos de Sirius subiram e agarraram os seios de Lily, enquanto as de James desceram livrando-a da calcinha. Ela sentia as quatro mãos passeando por seu corpo fazendo-a sentir-se entre desejada e usada e por algum motivo absurdo as duas sensações eram deliciosas. James ajoelhou-se diante de Lily. Ele levantou uma das pernas dela e apoiou no próprio ombro. Tocou de leve o clitóris dela com a língua. Lily estremeceu inteira nos braços de Sirius que ainda a segurava ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus seios e ela podia sentir a excitação dele roçando em seu corpo, provocando-a. James fazia movimentos lentos com a língua daqueles que ele sabia que deixavam-na enlouquecida. As mãos do maroto passeavam por suas pernas, apertavam sua bunda, enquanto ele ainda a levava a loucura com a língua. E Sirius também provocava falando absurdos em sua orelha, em voz rouca, murmurada e excitante. Justo ela que nunca tinha gostado dessas coisas, agora amava cada palavra baixa que ele falava em seu ouvido. Logo ela gozou com um sonoro gemido e James levantou-se para encará-la com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Pronta, meu amor? –ele perguntou a orelha dela de um jeito muito provocante, acariciando as curvas dela.

-Sou toda de vocês. –ela falou ofegante sem acreditar na própria coragem.

James e Sirius afundaram as cabeças em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo, beijando-o, mordendo... As mãos dela buscaram o cinto da calça de James e livrou-o rapidamente do acessório. Enquanto James se livrava do resto de suas roupas e sapatos, Lily virou-se para Sirius e puxou impaciente a camisa dele, fazendo os botões voarem. A ruiva começou na distribuir beijos pelo peitoral forte de Sirius, enquanto James, já completamente nu e excitado, começou a beijá-la nas costas. Não sabia se podia beijar Sirius na boca, mas também não quis tentar. Esse era o tipo de contato que ela pretendia guardar apenas para o seu namorado.

-Vem. –sentiu James virando-a para ele e beijando.

Depois ele pegou-a no colo e levou até a cama. Deitou-a ali com cuidado, então se deitou ao lado dela puxando-a para um beijo muito quente. Lily sentiu que uma mão tocava em seu pé e deslizava para cima, passando por sua panturrilha, sua coxa e dando um tapa em seu bumbum que fez com que ela risse.

-Está gostando, Evans? –a voz de Sirius provocou de novo, enquanto ele dava outro tapinha nela.

-E se eu estiver, Black? –ela provocou também, separando momentaneamente seus lábios dos de James.

-Você terá que ser punida. –ele falou com simplicidade, em meio as mordidinhas que dava na cintura dela.

Ela riu. Logo em seguida sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir a língua quente de Sirius passando pela sua cintura. James puxou a perna dela, passando-a pela sua cintura, enquanto Sirius encaixava seu corpo ao dela por trás. Seu corpo estremeceu em expectativa. Gemeu alto quando sentiu os dois entrarem nela ao mesmo tempo.

Ah, eles já haviam feito isso antes. Com certeza já. Talvez esse pensamento explicasse porque os corpos deles trabalhavam com tamanha sincronia, aprofundando-se dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer, pedir por mais.

As mãos deles ainda passeavam por todo seu corpo. James apertava a coxa dela com força, enquanto as mãos de Sirius ora estavam em sua barriga, ora acariciavam em seus seios. Ela não pôde mais contar as próprias mãos, logo elas percorriam o corpo conhecido de seu namorado e o inexplorado de Sirius. E ela gostava do que sentia ali. Os dois garotos quentes, suados e excitados, por ela.

E em meio aquele movimento, aquele ritmo louco, entre palavras de amor de James e frases sórdidas de Sirius, Lily chegou ao clímax. Os dois ainda se movimentaram um pouco dentro dela antes de também gozarem.

James puxou-a e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

-Te amo. –ele falou.

-Também te amo. –ela sorriu.

Eles se arrumaram na cama e Lily permaneceu deitada entre eles, mas dessa vez com as costas encostadas no peito de James e de frente para Sirius.

-O que achou, Evans? –ele provocou.

-Preciso mesmo responder, Black? –ela falou maliciosa.

-Já que você gostou tanto assim... –ele começou com um sorriso maldoso –Que tal deixar eu ser padrinho do seu filho com o Pontas?

Lily riu.

-Então era tudo por isso? Pra você me pedir uma coisa dessas? –ela riu de novo.

-E se fosse?

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso, Black... –ela falou rindo e abraçando mais James.

Eles podiam ter proporcionado uma noite inesquecível a ela, mas até parece que ela ia deixar Sirius Black ser alguma coisa de um filho dela. Se ele quisesse isso ia ter que se esforçar bem mais...


End file.
